


Kidnapped

by serenitysolstice



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fake Kidnapping, Short & Sweet, i watched megamind and was inspired okay, they get caught together and they're too dramatic and gay to think of a better idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysolstice/pseuds/serenitysolstice
Summary: Elphaba 'kidnaps' Glinda in front of a group of Ozians because she has a penchant for melodrama and exactly one braincell.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Kidnapped

“You can’t do this!” She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Of course she could. She could do whatever she liked. She raised her broom high in her left hand, and the crowd flinched. 

“Will any of you dare to stop me?” They were silent. Even Glinda, firmly gripped around the waist, didn’t struggle. There was no fight from anyone. “I thought not.”

“Glinda, stop her!” A young voice shouted from the group of Ozians. “You can’t let her do this!” But Elphaba wheeled in the direction of the cry, and wrenched her arm back tightly. She heard Glinda gasp.

“This fight ends today!” Elphaba roared. “You did not end the hunt when you had the chance. Now I end it for you. If you trouble me again, she dies. If you siege me, she dies. If you threaten death or destruction upon me again, she dies.”

“Don’t follow me!” She continued, this aimed directly at the circle of gale force officers still stood frozen. “Not if you ever want to see your precious Glinda alive again!” She could feel the woman trembling in her arms, and cackled. Her broom in one hand, the pair began to lift into the sky, and she tightened her grip on the blonde. She couldn’t afford to lose her prize after she’d come this far.

“Do not worry!” Glinda finally found her voice, and though her voice was weak, the words were clear. “I’ll escape her wicked schemes! I’ll be back among you again!” Shouts and cries of terror, music to Elphaba’s ears, faded into the distance as they passed the roof of the palace, the birds and the clouds until Elphaba was completely invisible. She sat on the broom, clutching the Good Witch tightly lest she plummet to her death, and flew into the sky.

“I cannot believe that worked!” Glinda laughed, stretched out on scratchy sheets that probably needed washing. “They keep falling for the most ridiculous lies!” Elphaba shrugged, one hand idly wound in blonde hair. 

“I can. Everything else they believe of me is false.”

“But a kidnapping, Elphie! In broad daylight!”

“Well it wouldn’t have been broad daylight if someone had remembered to tell the maid she didn’t want to be disturbed.” Glinda brushed her off with a roll of her eyes, and giggled.

“I thought for sure I’d die of laughter. ‘If you threaten death and destruction’ - oh Elphie, that was amazing!” Despite herself, Elphaba grinned. 

“Well, it worked didn’t it? How long do you think we have before they come and look for you?” Glinda met her eyes, and the warmth she saw pooled low in her abdomen. Glinda’s reply was whispered, little more than a puff of warm air over Elphaba’s face.

“Maybe you could just keep me.” Her reply was just as quiet.

“Maybe I will.”


End file.
